


Anything

by j_n_97



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Rejection, Sacrifice, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_n_97/pseuds/j_n_97
Summary: История в которой Лютик принимает ужасное решение, чтобы спасти жизнь Ведьмака, а Геральт не понимает зачем он это сделал.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671423) by [inber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber). 



> Работа уже опубликована на фикбуке, решила принести и сюда)

Геральт уже слишком долго не возвращался, и Лютику надоело сидеть в лагере без дела. Он отложил свою лютню, привязал к поясу кинжал, которым его учил пользоваться Геральт, и храбро отправился на поиски Ведьмака, ушедшего несколько дней назад. Тот охотился за вампиром, по его словам — высшим, великим или что-то вроде того. Это означало, что монстр живет в особняке, а Лютику нельзя присоединиться к охоте.  
Слишком опасно.  
И Геральт до сих пор не вернулся.  
Бард шел уже много часов, наивно надеясь наткнуться на указатель «вампир живет там», ну или на стаю летучих мышей, которые подскажут дорогу. Но вместо этого он набрел на гравийную дорожку, которая вела к кованым железным воротам, обвитым плющом, за которыми виднелся особняк из белого камня и ухоженные сады. Посреди леса.  
Лютик глазел на все это как дурак, пока не вспомнил о цели своего визита. Бард собрал все свое мужество и толкнул ворота. Он ожидал визга ржавых петель, но они отворились абсолютно бесшумно.  
Он не знал, как подобраться к вампиру в таком шикарном доме. Прокрасться с черного хода? Попробовать пролезть через окно? В конце концов, он решил просто попытаться войти в парадную дверь, и она тут же приглашающе открылась.  
Трясясь от страха, с рукой на рукояти кинжала, он перешагнул порог.  
— Есть здесь кто-нибудь? — он поморщился от звука своего срывающегося голоса, и от того, что вежливо объявил о своем прибытии вампиру.  
Конечно же, ему никто не ответил.  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише (что было уже бессмысленно), он прошел в освещенный свечами зал, стараясь не особо восхищаться изящным и явно дорогим декором. Бард свернул за угол, в гостиную, и увидел Геральта, вяло раскинувшегося на диване.  
Лютик замер в ужасе. Нет, только не это. Он не умер. Не мог умереть. На глазах выступили слезы, и он рванул к Ведьмаку.  
— Геральт? — он прикоснулся к бледному лицу мужчины. Еще теплый. Трясущимися руками попытался нащупать пульс. — Геральт. Геральт! Боже, пожалуйста… — долгое время ничего не происходило, и тут он почувствовал слабую пульсацию.  
— Все хорошо, — прошептал бард, — я здесь, я с тобой. Я… я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
Обхватив обеими руками лежащего мужчину, он сумел наполовину стащить его с дивана. «Ну, — подумал он, тяжело дыша, — начало положено».  
— Что это ты делаешь с моим новым питомцем? — прозвучал веселый голос и Лютик дернулся, уронив Ведьмака.  
— Он н-не, не питомец, — обратился Лютик к женской фигуре в тени, нащупывая кинжал, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить уроки Геральта и… он уронил эту чертову штуку на пол…  
— Не волнуйся ты так, — промурлыкала вампирша, подкрадываясь ближе. Она была красива, отметил Лютик, для тех, кому нравится сочетание смертельно бледной кожи, красных глаз и идеально уложенных черных волос. — Я уже покормилась от него, так что тебя не съем.  
— Оу, — Лютик растерянно моргнул, он не ожидал от монстра ободрения или любезности. — Что ж, эмм. Благодарю вас, мисс.?  
Она засмеялась, когда он попытался узнать ее имя, как настоящий джентльмен.  
— Ты так не похож на своего компаньона. Ему бы поучиться у тебя манерам.  
— Уж мне ли не знать! — фыркнул Лютик прежде, чем осознал, что любезничает с монстром. — Эмм, но я… довольно привязан к нему, понимаете ли. Вы не будете против, если я заберу его домой?  
— Хмм. Очевидно, что ты привязан к нему, раз уж явился сюда один, с железным клинком. Неужели Ведьмак не позаботился о том, чтобы дать тебе серебряный? — губы девушки изогнулись в ухмылке, и Лютика пробила дрожь от вида ее клыков. — Похоже, он к тебе не так уж привязан. Так зачем его спасать?  
— Все не так, — поспешно ответил бард, — мы как раз копим на серебряный кинжал. Геральт говорит, что он должен быть надежный, с гравировкой и… — все это звучало как нелепые оправдания. Он сжал кулаки, — Геральт мой друг.  
— Ах, друг, — она рассеянно провела рукой по спинке дивана. — К сожалению, теперь он мой питомец. Знаешь, как трудно найти такой вкусный напиток? Он будет восстанавливаться снова и снова.  
— Ну, тогда… заключим сделку. Вы красивая, умная, эмм… девушка, — Лютик изо всех сил старался изобразить обворожительную улыбку, — уверен, я могу предложить вам что-то в обмен на его жизнь?  
— У тебя есть пыльца фей? — спросила вампирша.  
— Нет, — нахмурился Лютик. — Но я могу раздобыть!  
— Нет, не можешь, — рассмеялась она. — Ты не можешь даже удержать детский тренировочный кинжал, феи тебе уж точно не по зубам.  
Бард напряженно думал о том, что же у него есть, и обратил отчаянный взгляд на вампиршу. Его серьезные глаза были насыщенно голубыми, и даже нежить вроде нее сочла это очаровательным.  
— Кровь, — выдохнул он, — вам же нравится кровь. Возьмите мою.  
Она подняла тонкую бровь:  
— Я высушу тебя за секунды, смертный. А он продержится месяцы.  
— Но человеческая кровь ведь вкуснее, — предположил он.  
Задумчивый вид девушки подтвердил его догадки.  
— Нет, — все же решила она, — такая сделка мне не нравится.  
— Должно же быть хоть что-то! — в отчаянии сложил руки Лютик. — Пожалуйста. Я знаю, он нагрубил вам, уж в этом-то ему равных нет, но я ведь могу как-то загладить его вину?  
Она оценивающе окинула его кровавыми глазами, задумалась на мгновение и вышла из комнаты. Вернувшись, она держала в руках небольшую раковину.  
— Знаешь, что это?  
— Ммм, морская ракушка? — Лютик знал, что это прозвучало глупо. Лежащий на диване ведьмак слегка пошевелился.  
— Она была сделана сиренами. Я приобрела ее десятилетия назад, но никогда так и не заполняла. А у тебя такой сладкий тембр… — мягко проговорила девушка. — Я согласна обменять его свободу на твой голос.  
— Вы… мой что? Хотите, чтобы я спел? — он воодушевился, это же для него раз плюнуть!  
— Нет, — ее вздох выражал сомнения в интеллектуальных способностях барда. — Как только ты прошепчешь в раковину, она навсегда впитает твои слова. Ты никогда больше не сможешь говорить. Но раковина будет светиться таким приятным розовым светом и будет хорошим украшением интерьера.  
Лютик побледнел. С дивана послышался низкий стон. Казалось, что время замедлилось, пока он обдумывал условия сделки. Больше ему нечего было предложить. Вампирша ничего не требовала от него, он мог просто уйти и оставить Геральта здесь. Его взгляд упал на кинжал на полу и, на мгновение, он всерьез подумал о том, чтобы сбежать.  
Но потом он подумал о Геральте. Геральте, который ни разу в своей одинокой жизни не видел доброты. Который считал себя монстром, в то время как жалел настоящих монстров и спасал людей хитростью, прося лишь монету за свое время. Геральт, который охранял лагерь, пока они спали, который спас Лютика от зубов гулей, которого…  
… которого он любил.  
О Геральте, который никогда не услышит этих слов от Лютика, потому что он знал, что срок действия предложения быстро истекал, и нужно было принимать решение.  
И он его принял.  
Его лицо перекосилось от горя, когда он наклонился к раковине и прошептал:  
— Для тебя. Только для тебя.  
Лютик почувствовал, как что-то холодное сжало его горло, и потрясенно выдохнул, увидев, как тонкие пучки света просачиваются сквозь его губы — его слова, его песни, его стихи — и сворачиваются в изгибах раковины, ярко светясь. От этого зрелища слезы выступили на его глазах, но рыдания были беззвучны.  
— Ах, какой сильный голос, — проворковала вампирша, — восхитительно.  
Лютик безуспешно попытался что-то сказать, прежде чем указать на Геральта.  
— Хм? О, он очнется где-то минут через десять. Мне хватит времени, чтобы уйти. Я не горю желанием повторять нашу встречу, а тебе больше нечего мне предложить.  
Она подмигнула, будто это была шутка, хотя для нее наверное так и было, и направилась к выходу.  
— Надеюсь, ты говорил своему другу, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле. Думаю, теперь выразить это будет немного сложнее.  
Ее смех эхом разнесся по всему дому. Лютик рухнул на колени, обхватив голову руками. Ему оставалось только ждать, когда очнется Геральт.

***

— Поверить не могу, что ты настолько глуп, — возмущался Геральт уже в третий раз. Они снова были в пути, Лютик как обычно шел рядом с Плотвой. — Заключить сделку с монстром, и ради чего? Я бы справился с ней. Ты был мне не нужен, Лютик.  
«Зато ты мне нужен», — пытался сказать взглядом Лютик, но Геральт не смотрел.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени я убил на ее поиски? И теперь я уже не смогу подобраться к ней, она слишком хорошо знает мой запах. Зараза, Лютик! О чем ты вообще думал?  
«О тебе», — подумал Лютик, но лишь пожал плечами.  
— Нет, правда. Я хочу знать, почему ты это сделал. Напиши в этом своем блокноте, — прорычал Геральт, замедляя Плотву. Лютик опустил глаза и достал пачку пергамента и кусочек угля из своей сумки.  
Потому что я люблю тебя, хотел он написать.  
Потому что я не могу потерять тебя, покалывало подушечки пальцев.  
Потому что я отдам все, что угодно ради тебя, тряслись руки.  
Вместо этого он написал: «Я не смог придумать план получше», и медленно повернул бумагу в сторону Геральта, чтобы он смог прочесть. Ведьмак фыркнул:  
— Не смог придумать. Это в твоем стиле, Лютик, — он снова пустил Плотву шагом. — По крайней мере, смогу насладиться тишиной.  
И действительно, было тихо. Так тихо, что можно было услышать шум реки неподалеку, скрежет дорожной грязи под ботинками и подковами, пение птиц.


	2. Chapter 2

С каждым днем Лютик все меньше и меньше походил на себя прежнего, и Геральт не знал, что делать. Он плохо помнил, как они покидали жилище вампира. Только то, что Лютику пришлось по большей части тащить его на себе до лагеря, пока он полностью не восстановился. Он помнил, как срывал злость от неудачной охоты на барда. Та битва была чрезвычайно трудной, вампирша смогла загнать его в угол и кормилась от него несколько дней. И все же, рано или поздно, он бы нашел способ справиться с ней.  
Должен был.  
Но, в глубине души, он понимал, что без помощи другого ведьмака или ошибки со стороны самой вампирши, он остался бы ее мешком с кровью до тех пор, пока его сердце окончательно не остановилось. Он не совсем понимал, как именно Лютику удалось его спасти, но знал, что бард больше не мог говорить. «Я обменял свой голос на тебя» — нацарапал он на куске пергамента после того, как ведьмак тряхнул его за плечи, требуя объяснений.  
Он сказал Лютику, что это было глупо, и что он будет наслаждаться долгожданной тишиной. Он предположил, что это было простое заклинание, временная жертва. Большинство проклятий не длились долго, или же были излечимы.  
Глаза Лютика были необычно тусклыми, когда Ведьмак отвернулся от него, чтобы свернуть одеяла и проверить упряжь Плотвы. Он поднял руку, когда снова услышал царапанье угля по пергаменту:  
— Избавь меня от своих рассуждений, Лютик. Собирай свою постель.  
Даже когда он не мог говорить, Геральт хотел, чтобы он заткнулся. Лютик посмотрел на начало предложения, которое он писал: «Я не знаю, как мне…», медленно вырвал лист из блокнота и смял его в руке. Если он хотел вернуть голос, видимо, придется действовать самому.  
Направляясь в город, чтобы пополнить запасы, Геральт признавал, что наслаждается спокойствием. Ему нравилась компания Лютика, но этот постоянный поток вопросов, рассказов, пустой болтовни… Иногда это было просто невыносимо. Сейчас же царила полная тишина.  
Сейчас Лютик просто следовал за ним, опустив голову. После утреннего упрека он даже не доставал свой блокнот, если только Геральт не просил об этом.  
В первую ночь, когда они разбили лагерь, Лютик едва поел и ушел спать еще до заката. Он спал всю ночь, хотя и просыпался пару раз с часто бьющимся сердцем. Кошмары. Геральт задумался, о чем они могли быть.  
Второй ночью Геральт наблюдал, как бард перебирает струны своей лютни, прорабатывает аккорды, записывает ноты. Он даже пытался петь по привычке, но стоило только открыть рот, он вспоминал. Печаль, отражающаяся в его взгляде в такие моменты, всколыхнула что-то внутри Геральта. После нескольких, полных разочарования, часов работы Лютик отложил лютню и снова ушел спать рано.  
Вблизи города они проходили мимо руин. Глаза Лютика загорелись, и Геральт знал, что он хотел расспросить его о них. Что это было? Почему оно заброшено? Знает ли он что-то об этом? Лютик потянулся за блокнотом, и, на мгновение, Ведьмак увидел перед собой того барда, которого всегда знал, но тут его рука остановилась на полпути к сумке. Свет в его глазах погас, а вопросы так и не были заданы.  
Геральт сказал себе, что так даже лучше. Меньше отвлекающих факторов. Они могли продвигаться быстрее. Но то чувство, что грызло его изнутри, еще глубже вонзило свои когти.

  
***

— Лютик, передай эль, — попросил он, когда они снова разбили лагерь. Бард предал ему бутыль, взял блокнот и вывел одно слово.  
— Юлиан? — прочел Геральт, — кто такой Юлиан?  
Лютик указал на себя.  
— С чего это ты решил изменить имя сейчас? — был явно озадачен Ведьмак.  
Лютик покачал головой и снова начал писать. Закончив, он показал Геральту бумагу:  
«Мое настоящее имя Юлиан Панкрац».  
— Так получается «Лютик» это прозвище? — моргнул Ведьмак.  
Он снова покачал головой и написал два слова:  
«Бардовское имя».  
— Так и с чего вдруг ты теперь «Юлиан»? — зловредное чувство внутри него снова заныло. Он уже знал ответ, но отказывался это признавать. Лютик написал, в этот раз слегка трясущейся рукой:  
«Больше не бард».  
Геральт фыркнул:  
— Ну и чья же это вина? Твой голос вернется, проклятья не держатся долго.  
Рука Лютика застыла над пергаментом, и Геральт увидел нерешительность в его глазах. Он хотел спросить, что тот скрывает, чего не говорит ему, но от этого возникнет еще больше вопросов. И ему нравилась тишина. Так ведь?  
Лютик лишь кивнул и отложил блокнот в сторону. Он взял свою лютню, пробежался пальцами по струнам, нахмурился и осторожно положил ее обратно.  
И снова Лютик немного поел, предложил остатки Геральту, потирая живот, как бы говоря, что он наелся. Вечно голодный Ведьмак конечно не отказался, но он слышал урчание пустого живота барда.

***

— Этого не хватит на две ночи и две комнаты. Даже и на одну комнату не хватит, — ухмыльнулся хозяин таверны на предложение Геральта. — Тем более с содержанием лошади.  
Раньше в подобной ситуации вмешался бы Лютик, обещая сыграть вечером и собрать толпу, которая опустошит бар. Но сейчас его компаньон просто беспомощно стоял рядом, похлопывая по карманам в надежде найти еще монет.  
— Ну ладно, — прошипел Геральт, — может есть здесь какие-нибудь монстры? Я мог бы отработать долг.  
— Нет, у нас здесь тишь да гладь, — похвалился хозяин. — Ни одного монстра в округе.  
Геральт тихо рыкнул и уже развернулся к выходу, как вдруг Лютик снял лютню со спины. Он посмотрел на инструмент — первое сокровище, добытое в начале их совместных приключений, сосуд, в котором было заключено все его творчество — беззвучно вздохнул и медленно протянул его хозяину.  
— Лютик, что ты… — возмутился было Геральт, но замолчал под тяжелым взглядом барда.  
— Очень хорошая вещь, — воодушевился хозяин. — Золотые вставки! Это эльфийская резьба? Черт меня возьми. Да, этого хватит. Но только на одну комнату.  
— Подожди, не нужно, — запротестовал Геральт. — Это же лютня Филавандреля, Лютик. Ты любишь ее. Нам не обязательно оставаться здесь.  
Лютик достал блокнот. Геральт решил, что сейчас он напишет что-то про план или, что он выкупит ее позже, но вместо этого тот просто пролистал до страницы:  
«Больше не бард».  
И потом снова перевернул страницу, указывая на имя:  
«Юлиан».  
Геральта накрыло незнакомой ранее волной тошноты, но Лютик просто взял протянутые ему ключи и направился вверх по лестнице.  
— Береги эту лютню, — тихо, чтобы Лютик не услышал, прорычал Геральт, — потому что я собираюсь ее вернуть.

***

Ну естественно, в комнате была одна кровать, отметил Лютик, и естественно она была слишком узкой для двух мужчин.  
Все его тело болело от недель пути, и больше всего он хотел эгоистично упасть на матрас и проспать пару дней. Он это заслужил. В конце концов, это он сделал всю работу на последней охоте, несмотря на то, что это был полный провал.  
Но когда Геральт вошел в комнату, такой же уставший, как и он, глупое сердце опять заболело. Пол выглядел вполне приемлемо. По крайней мере, на нем не было пауков, а перед камином был коврик. Коврик — это абсолютно такой же матрас, если подумать.  
— Ну что, будем тянуть жребий, хмм? — проворчал Геральт. Лютик взял свой пергамент и Ведьмак приготовился к спору.  
«Коврик выглядит мягким. Ты займи кровать».  
— Лют… Юлиан… черт, как же странно это звучит. Ты даже не… скажешь, что я сломаю кровать своей задницей, или… не знаю, не предложишь армрестлинг? — удивился Геральт. Лютик лишь пожал плечами.  
«Ты устал».  
— Как и ты… — Геральт осекся. Почему он вообще спорит? Кровать выглядела так привлекательно. Он тихо сел на матрас и смотрел, как Лютик устраивается на коврике, раскладывая свои вещи. Закончив, тот принялся разжигать камин. Он растирал пергамент для растопки — нацарапанные аккорды, которые он перечеркивал снова и снова. Геральт отчаянно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить мужчину.  
— Я… так и не рассказал тебе о битве с вампиром, — пробормотал он. Лютик повернулся и Геральт снова увидел тот самый любопытный блеск в его глазах. Он никогда ничего не рассказывал ему добровольно. Когда огонь, наконец, начал разгораться, Ведьмак думал, как описать тот бой. Лютик терпеть не мог, когда он просто перечислял факты, ему нравились детали.  
Поэтому Геральт постарался вспомнить все подробности. Как пахло в особняке, когда он вошел. Как вампирша поприветствовала его, словно старого друга. Как он обвинил ее во множестве убийств, которые и навели его на след, и что ей нельзя позволять жить среди людей. Звон их оружий, свирепость ее укуса. Он даже неохотно подробно описал, как она разоружила его и лишила сознания, чтобы выпить до истощения.  
Закончив, он посмотрел на Лютика, ожидая увидеть, как он восторженно делает заметки. Вместо этого на него смотрели два наполненных слезами глаза, от которых по щекам мужчины сбегали мокрые дорожки. Геральту отчего-то было больно смотреть на это.  
— Я думал, тебе нравятся истории, — проворчал Геральт, раздраженный тем, что его усилия дали обратный от ожидаемого эффект.  
Лютик любил истории. И он раньше никогда не слышал ни одной из уст Геральта. Его рассказ был неловким, неумелым, но все же восхитительным.  
И он больше не мог превратить его в песню.  
Он больше не мог рассказать людям историю Геральта.  
От осознания у него перехватило дыхание. Он не только отдал свой голос, он также и потерял Геральта. Какая ему польза от немого барда? Нет, больше не барда, вспомнил он собственные слова. Просто… Юлиана. Простого, безмолвного человека, без магии, меча или даже знаний алхимии. Зачем Геральту теперь путешествовать с ним?  
Правильнее будет оставить его. Вернуться в Леттенхоф и надеяться, что воспоминаний об их приключениях будет достаточно, чтобы не жалеть о потерянных возможностях. Он мог доверить другому барду истории Геральта.  
Но он эгоистично не хотел уходить. Сама мысль о Геральте, идущем по миру с кем-то другим…  
— Я не понимаю, — голос Геральта стал ниже, и Лютик вздрогнул. Он хотел бы сказать ему о своих переживаниях, но не хотел, чтобы Геральт снова кричал на него, не хотел слышать, что сам сделал такой выбор. Что теперь должен справляться с последствиями один.  
«Мне понравилась история», — написал он.  
— Тогда почему ты плачешь?  
Голос Геральта звучал почти отчаянно. Лютик покачал головой и пожал плечами, надеясь, что для Ведьмака это будет достаточным ответом. Но он все еще смотрел на него кошачьими глазами.  
«Я надеюсь, кто-нибудь оценит ее по достоинству».  
Понимание накрыло Геральта, словно мороз зимними ночами. Лют… Юлиан? Да твою ж мать, Лютик не мог петь. К чему ему сейчас истории?  
— Ты и оценишь, — зарычал Геральт. — Когда твой голос вернется, будешь распевать об этом балладу. Не драматизируй.  
Лютик вздрогнул. Он на секунду закрыл глаза и затем начал писать правду.  
«Голос не вернется. Он у вампирши. Заперла его в раковине. Не хотела мою кровь. Больше ничего не мог предложить». Он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя след от угля.  
Геральта как будто насквозь пронзили ледяным клинком. Он слышал о раковинах сирен, и понимал, что уже мало что могло помочь. Это не проклятие. И более того, Лютик отдал все, что у него было, чтобы спасти его. Свое средство к существованию. Свою страсть. Он предлагал свою кровь и отдал голос, чтобы спасти жалкую жизнь мутанта.  
Лютик все еще писал что-то на фоне ошеломленной тишины.  
«Знаю, что теперь я еще менее полезен как партнер для путешествий. Мне жаль. Я не пойду с тобой отсюда. Вернусь в Леттенхоф».  
— Зачем тебе… — растерялся Геральт, не понимая, что происходит, — Леттенхоф? Это же на другом конце континента! И почему, почему ты… — его голос дрогнул. Почему ты согласился на это, Лютик?  
Он видел, как мужчина съежился и еще больше ушел в себя. Ведьмак почувствовал странное желание подойти к нему, обнять, успокоить. Зараза, зачем ему делать что-то подобное? Он был омерзительным монстром, неспособным любить. Но почему тогда…  
Почему все внутри него так болит?  
Почему Лютик просто не оставил его умирать?  
Лютик пытался написать те самые три слова, разъедающие его сердце. Правда, пытался. Но он слишком боялся, что Геральт лишь рассмеется, будет издеваться, или хуже — вообще ничего не скажет. Уж лучше он будет слушать, какой он глупый, что он сам сделал выбор и что ему теперь и разбираться. Признать, что он отдал все ради человека, считающего его идиотом, это одно. Но совсем другое — признать, что он сделал это, потому что любит этого человека каждой клеточкой своего смертного тела.  
Медленно он пролистал страницы блокнота, чтобы найти уже написанные слова.  
«Я не смог придумать план получше».  
Он ждал слов о том, что он сам виноват, что он вообще не думал, что это его проблема. Оцепенев, он смотрел в сторону Геральта, но только не на него. Он не мог видеть эти прекрасные золотые глаза. Боялся, что они сожгут его дотла.  
— У меня есть план, — вместо этого мягко сказал Геральт. — Думаю, я знаю, как вернуть твой голос.


	3. Chapter 3

— Доброго утречка! — весело воскликнул хозяин таверны, когда Геральт спустился по лестнице плечом к плечу с Лютиком. — Как спалось? — спросил он и неумело забренчал на лютне.  
Геральт подошел к стойке бара и резко ударил мужчину по лицу, отнимая инструмент.  
— Жадный ублюдок, — сказал Ведьмак, вручая Лютику его драгоценное имущество. Бард заглянул за стойку, убедиться, что мужчина еще дышит, прежде чем растянуть губы в ухмылке и последовать за Геральтом на улицу.  
Это был уже второй раз за последнее время, когда Ведьмак делал что-то приятное для него.  
Первым было объяснение плана по возвращению его голоса.

  
***

— Я выслеживал вампиршу много лет. И скорее всего уже не найду. Можно сказать, что та раковина пропала с концами, — вздохнул Геральт, наблюдая, как Лютик подтянул к себе ноги и смиренно опустил подбородок на колени. — И все же, существует сила, способная все исправить. Я уже давно слышал об этом, но не совсем уверен, можно ли верить слухам, — зараза, как же непривычно говорить, когда тебя никто не перебивает. — В одном озере, не очень далеко отсюда, есть джинн.  
Лютик быстро водил углем по пергаменту, и Геральт почувствовал тепло, увидев воодушевление барда в первый раз с того случая. Не важно, что за вопросы тот выводит.  
Геральт хотел на них ответить.  
«Джинн? Желания? Как в сказках? Как? Это сработает?».  
Лютик писал быстро, от чего почерк был неразборчивым, но надежда в его усталых глазах немного успокоила это ноющее чувство в груди Геральта.  
— Да, желания. Три. Мы должны найти сосуд и освободить джинна.  
Лютик застыл на мгновение. Ему пришлось успокоить свои трясущиеся руки, прежде чем снова начать писать. Геральт ожидал больше вопросов, уточнений, но вместо этого увидел лишь:  
«Спасибо!»  
Геральт задумался, почему это так задело его? Не нужно было благодарить за это. Он всего лишь помогал другу, который до этого помог ему. Он моргнул в замешательстве, прежде чем проворчать:  
— Спи. Завтра мы уходим.

  
***

И сейчас они снова в дороге, Лютик вернул свою любимую лютню и безостановочно возился с ней, со счастливым блеском в глазах. Но что более важно — теперь у него была надежда.  
Тишина больше не радовала Геральта как раньше. Его немного успокоило хорошее настроение Лютика, но он ненавидел звуки окружающего мира вокруг: монотонный стук копыт Плотвы, шорох листьев, шум воды от какой-то реки. Взгляд упал на кусты дикой сирени, растущие на обочине дороги. Лютик однажды сорвал их и настойчиво вплел в серебристо-белые волосы, утверждая, что они выгодно дополняют его образ. Тогда Геральт лишь отмахнулся от барда, хотя и оставил цветы в волосах до конца дня. Теперь, в гнетущей тишине, он вспомнил об этом случае и задумался.  
Это все еще не давало ему покоя. В чем причина? Почему Лютик рискнул всем ради него? Или он совершает такие безрассудные поступки ради всех своих друзей? Возможно, у него просто напрочь отсутствовало чувство самосохранения.  
Но дело ведь было не в этом? Лютик хотел уйти и доживать свои дни в безмолвии, был готов отказаться от необъятного, прекрасного мира, который он так отчаянно хотел исследовать. Геральт видел эту страсть к путешествиям в его глазах. Ему пришлось практически силой вытягивать из барда правду о том, что это не было простым проклятьем.  
Почему Лютик сразу не рассказал ему?  
Геральт мысленно вернулся назад, к тому дню после неудачной охоты. Он вспомнил о том, как сказал Лютику оставить свои мысли при себе. Лютик повиновался, и, вместо того чтобы попросить его о помощи, просто… сдался.  
Но почему? Почему? Геральт начал припоминать маленькие детали их прошлых совместных походов. То, как Лютик всегда заботился, чтобы он поел первым, потому что ему была «нужна твоя сила, большой парень». То, как он пел до хрипоты в очередном городе, чтобы заработать достаточно денег на еду и жилье, когда они были на мели. То, как он чистил его доспехи, или отдавал свои фрукты Плотве, или расчесывал его волосы, когда они спутывались в драке.  
Люди боялись его. Но не Лютик. Люди оскорбляли его. Лютик защищал. Люди отказывали ему в ночлеге и нормальной еде. Лютик выкладывал монеты и забалтывал их, пока они не сдавались.  
У Геральта было так мало друзей, и виделся он с ними редко. К тому же, все они были ведьмаками и не относились к нему так, как Лютик. Из задумчивости его вывел бард, показав блокнот с вопросом:  
«Ты голоден? Я взял кусочек сыра из бара».  
Все это время Лютик отдавал, заботился и улыбался, тогда как Геральт лишь брал, рычал и насмехался. Но бард никогда ни о чем не просил, кроме его рассказов.  
Почему?  
— Я в порядке, — ответил Геральт. — А вот тебе стоит поесть. Я решил, что вернуть твою лютню было важнее, чем позавтракать.  
Лютик сбился с шага и широко заулыбался. Он достал еду и начал жевать.  
И все же он настоял, чтобы Геральт взял половину.

  
***

Во время первого привала Геральт надеялся, что если будет смотреть на Лютика достаточно долго, то сможет прочесть его мысли. Он занимался этим уже час, но пока безуспешно. Лютик заботливо настраивал струны своей лютни, очевидно мысленно рассуждая о плохом обращении бескультурных мужланов с инструментами. Кроме бренчавших аккордов и треска костра ничто не нарушало тишины.  
Геральт с удивлением отметил, что любуется пальцами Лютика, бегающими по струнам. Тонкие, сильные. Они двигались уверенно и с определенной целью. Все в Лютике было целенаправленно: его одежда, осанка, красочный подбор слов для завуалированных оскорблений. Ведьмак снова почувствовал укол боли внутри. Он скучал по спорам с Лютиком.  
Зараза, он скучал по всему, что связано с его голосом.  
По вопросам, напевам, ехидным замечаниям. По изменению тона его голоса, когда он чем-то восхищен. Даже по его песням.  
— Даже если джинна там нет, — торопливо сказал Геральт, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить тишину, — мы найдем другой способ. Даю слово.  
Лютик поднял взгляд от своей лютни, и удивленно посмотрел на него. Ведьмак почувствовал себя глупо и неловко, но бард лишь благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул.

***

Ночь выдалась неожиданно холодной, и Лютик свернулся калачиком, накрывшись второй курткой и безуспешно пытаясь не стучать зубами.  
Геральт встал и подбросил еще одно бревно в костер. Лютик благодарно улыбнулся, но не перестал дрожать. Геральт вздохнул и подумал, что не сможет выспаться, если его компаньон не перестанет дрожать как новорожденный олененок.  
Но потом он понял, что беспокоится совсем не о себе. Он хотел, чтобы Лютику было тепло.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он, пытаясь звучать безразлично. — Будет теплее, если мы ляжем рядом.  
Лютик медлил и Геральт увидел в этом слишком знакомое ему чувство — отторжение. Зараза, зачем он вообще открыл рот. Ну конечно он не захочет…  
Но бард придвинулся ближе и вопросительно смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Правда можно? Ты не против?  
В ответ Геральт повернулся на бок и прижал барда ближе к своей груди.  
— Так быстрее согреешься, — он чувствовал, что должен как-то оправдать свои действия, но, как ни странно, Лютик тут же перестал дрожать и постепенно расслабился. В конце концов, он уснул, используя бицепс Геральта как подушку.  
Ведьмак наблюдал за Лютиком большую часть ночи. Тот спал в его руках как котенок, такой доверчивый и расслабленный. Монстр держал в руках хрупкий цветок. Странное чувство развернулось в его груди, словно цветок в поисках солнечного света. Он едва дышал, чтобы не потревожить сон Лютика. Чтобы не спугнуть это растущее чувство внутри.  
Этого не может быть. Это не могло быть причиной. И все же, Геральт позволил первому ростку надежды пустить корни.

***

Уже второй день Лютик сидел на берегу озера и наблюдал, как Геральт шипел и матерился, весь мокрый и запачканный глиной со дна озера. Ведьмак закидывал сеть без отдыха с тех пор, как они пришли сюда, и хоть они и выловили ошеломляющую кучу мусора и пару невезучих рыб, сосуд они так и не нашли. Никакого джинна.  
Лютик дремал, пока Геральт продолжал охоту, сеть, которую он сделал из веревки, снова и снова ударялась о поверхность воды. Время от времени он нырял и искал вручную. В какой-то момент он вступил в борьбу с небольшим крабом, который в итоге оказался зажаренным на огне — не то чтобы Геральт хотел его съесть, скорее он просто хотел доказать свое превосходство.  
К концу второй ночи Лютик постучал вилкой по кастрюле — сигнал к ужину. Геральт оглянулся через плечо, окруженный аурой безумия, и покачал головой. Лютик тихо вздохнул и постучал снова. Раздраженный Ведьмак снова оглянулся и увидел, что бард держит блокнот с одним словом:  
«Поговорим?»  
— Мы не можем поговорить, — отрезал Геральт. — Поэтому мы и здесь, Лютик. Я пообещал. Он здесь, в этом озере… где-то. Я знаю это.  
Внезапно Ведьмака накрыло волной усталости, он выбрался из воды, мокро пошлепал в сторону барда и опустился на землю рядом с ним.  
«Медальон?», — написал Лютик. Геральт вздрогнул, и он знал, что Лютик это заметил.  
— Он… молчит, но это еще ничего не значит. Сосуд может быть скрыт, или еще что, — он ненавидел безрассудное отчаяние в своем голосе.  
Лютик потянулся и сжал предплечье Геральта. Ведьмак выглядел таким потерянным. Это не он потерял голос, и все же его утешали. Это было неправильно. Ничто из этого не было правильным. Он подтянул мокрые ноги ближе к телу.  
«Его здесь нет, Геральт».  
Геральт хотел вырвать эту страницу, смять ее, и запустить в сраное озеро, на корм рыбам. Он устало потер глаза и запустил пальцы в склеенные грязью волосы. Лютик был прав, но он не хотел в это верить.  
— Я… я знаю, — в конце концов, признал он, едва слышно.  
Снова послышалось царапанье угля.  
«Мы пытались. Сделали все, что могли. Все в порядке».  
— Как ты можешь думать, что все в порядке? — взорвался Геральт, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты отдал все ради меня, Лютик. И все еще отдаешь. И я правда не знаю, почему. Я монстр! Я делал ужасные вещи! Я порчу все, к чему прикасаюсь. Ты, ты был ярким и красивым со своими песнями пока не встретил меня, и смотри-ка. Я забрал у тебя голос. Ты был самым высоким цветком в поле, а я пришел и сорвал тебя, как глупый ребенок. Как ты можешь говорить, что все в порядке, когда я отнял все у тебя?  
Лютик хотел написать многое. Ответить на каждое его слово. Но Геральт был нестабилен, будто не справлялся с эмоциями. Он осторожно подбирал слова:  
«Ты знаешь, Геральт».  
Это заставило Ведьмака замереть. Он смотрел на надпись, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пока не перехватило дыхание. Он не мог плакать, его давно лишили этой возможности, но все же его глаза блестели в свете огня, когда он встретился взглядом с Лютиком.  
— Ты не можешь, — пробормотал он. — Это бессмысленно. С чего бы тебе люб… Я же не могу тебе нравиться, Лютик?  
На лице Лютика отражалась смесь раздражения и нежности. Он покачал головой и пролистал страницы блокнота:  
«Юлиан».  
— Хрена с два! — рявкнул Геральт, выхватывая листок. — Нет. Если ты больше не Лютик, то и я… Я не Геральт. Да. Если ты не будешь Лютиком, я не Геральт из Ривии. Не могу им быть. И не буду. Только не без тебя.  
Одинокая слеза сорвалась с глаз барда, мокрые ресницы касались кожи. Он написал лишь одно слово.  
«Почему?».  
Весь воздух покинул легкие Геральта. Это чувство внутри, наконец, расцвело и вырвалось наружу.  
— Потому что я тоже тебя люблю, — выпалил он. Ему, наверное, следовало испугаться или смутиться. Но вместо этого он почувствовал легкость. Он опустился на колени перед улыбающимся Лютиком. Боги, как он был прекрасен сейчас. Он всегда знал. И берег эту любовь для них обоих.  
Не обращая внимания на грязь и влагу, Лютик подался вперед, обхватив шею Геральта руками. Ведьмак прижал его ближе, чувствуя чужое тепло на своей коже, запоминая ритм сердцебиения. Он уткнулся лицом в гладкую кожу шеи барда, отчаянно пытаясь стать еще ближе.  
— Прости меня, — выдохнул Геральт. — Мне очень жаль. Я люблю тебя. Прости. Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
Лютик хотел отодвинуться, но Геральт не позволил. Теперь, когда он держал барда в своих объятиях, уже никогда не хотел его отпускать. Он смотрел, как Лютик указывает на себя, потом на место в груди, где быстро стучало его сердце, и, наконец, на Геральта.  
Геральт издал звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип, и потянулся к лицу Лютика. Их первый поцелуй был неуклюжим и слишком эмоциональным. Второй был более осторожным, как тихое обещание: Я здесь, любовь моя. Мы здесь.  
Когда они отстранились, Лютик нежно провел рукой по щеке Геральта и потянулся к блокноту.  
«Что теперь?», — написал он.  
— Ты так долго следовал за мной, — Геральт сжал руки барда в своих. — Теперь моя очередь. Сделаем так, как ты скажешь. Если хочешь охотиться на вампиршу — будем охотиться. Если хочешь искать помощи у магии — мы обратимся ко всем чародеям в этом проклятом мире. Я последую за тобой куда угодно.  
Лютик шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо рукавом, оставляя полосу угля и грязи. Немного подумав, он начал писать.  
«Я всегда хотел отправиться на побережье. Увидеть океан».  
Геральт нахмурился, удивившись, что он не хочет попытаться вернуть свой голос. Любопытство, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Лютик продолжил писать.  
«Вампирша давно скрылась. Чародеи не могут помочь, иначе мы пошли бы сразу к ним. Ведь ты не глупый. Если у меня будешь ты, это все, что мне нужно».  
— Навсегда, — пообещал Геральт дрогнувшим голосом. — Я буду добиваться твоей любви каждый день до конца нашей жизни, Лютик. Клянусь тебе.  
Лютик начал писать. Геральт увидел «Ю», затем «Л», и остановил руку барда.  
— Нет. Бард ты или нет — Ты мой Лютик.

  
***

На побережье Цидариса, в нескольких милях от окраины города, стояла укромная лачуга. Было видно, что она построена вручную, но построена крепко и хорошо защищала от непогоды. Крыльцо было усеяно различными сокровищами: высушенная морская звезда, ракушки, морское стекло, сглаженное волнами. Домик был не очень большой, но это было и не важно.  
Внутри было тепло. Стояла большая кровать, накрытая мехами. Возле стены стояли два стола, один был усеян пергаментом и чернилами, на другом располагались более интересные вещи — травы и корни, флаконы с цветными жидкостями. Была небольшая кухня, а за деревянной перегородкой скрывалась самая лучшая часть дома — огромная ванна, вырезанная из камня.  
Местные жители иногда сплетничали о двух странных мужчинах, живущих там. Один — популярный писатель, чьи работы высоко оценивали Оксенфуртские ученые. Свои труды он писал под псевдонимом: Ю.А. Ривия. Другой мужчина был сильным, бледным, и, хоть он больше и не носил доспехи, глаза выдавали его прошлое. Если честно, они были благодарны ему, ведь ни один монстр не осмеливался сунуться в Цидарис после его появления.  
Их часто можно было увидеть стоящими рука об руку у самой кромки воды. Мужчина поменьше носил кольцо на левой руке — тонкую серебряную полоску с изображением волчьих зубов вместо красивых камней. Ведьмак (если его еще можно так называть) носил толстое золотое кольцо с выгравированными на нем цветами. Они почти не разговаривали, по крайней мере, не словами. Но они общались жестами, на языке, который придумали сами, и более крупный мужчина часто и громко смеялся.  
Было тихо, но это был их мир.


End file.
